What animes to watch
Clannad' The first half of the story takes place primarily at Hikarizaka Private High School, a fictional school located in Japan. Outside of the school, frequented locations include the bakery run by Nagisa's parents, and the dormitory where 'Youhei Sunohara' lives. Throughout the story, glimpses into an Illusionary World are shown. This world is devoid of all life except for a young girl, though she later makes a body out of junk pieces through which the player can interact with her. The remaining half of the story takes place in the same city, after the conclusion of the first half. While the town's name was never directly mentioned, one can infer that the town's name is Hikarizaka based on the many companies and establishments that share this name.' There are recurring themes that appear throughout the story. The main theme is the value of having a family, as the title of the series implies since the main scenario writer Jun Maeda thought Clannad meant "family" or "clan" in Irish. Of the six main characters, Tomoya, Nagisa, and Kotomi have no siblings, though their parents are major factors in their stories. Nagisa's story was written to incorporate what Maeda described as a "perfect family" with a focus on mental consciousness. In Nagisa's story, there is a recurring appearance of "The Big Dango Family" that Nagisa is fond of. Tomoya's and Nagisa's characters were written in a style to exemplify a "growth to adulthood" by the end of the story. Fuko's and Kyou's stories have their sisters playing an integral part, and Tomoyo's story is influenced by her entire family. A minor motif of Irish words continues with the opening theme of the game, "Mag Mell", which means roughly "plain of joy" and is connected with Irish mythology. The arrange album, a short music CD that contained remixed versions of songs in the game, that was bundled with the original game release was titled Mabinogi, which was a collection of prose stories from medieval Welsh manuscripts. Angel Beats!' ' ' Angel Beats! takes place at a high school acting as a limbo for those who have died, where students learn to give up any lingering attachments they still have from life before passing on. Those in the afterlife school can still feel pain as they did when they were alive, as well as dying again, only to awaken later with no injuries. The story follows the main protagonist Otonashi, a boy who lost his memories of his life after dying. He meets Yuri, a girl who invites him to join the Afterlife Battlefront , an organization she founded and leads which fights against God for the cruel fates the SSS members experienced in life. In the SSS, there is a four-girl band named Girls Dead Monster that acts as a diversion during missions, and an organization called the Guild that mass-produces weapons out of dirt and supplies them to the SSS. Their only enemy is Angel, a girl who has supernatural powers and fights against the SSS. Angel creates her powers with the aid of a computer program called Angel Player. The rest of the afterlife school is populated by a large number of "normal" students and teachers Yuri deems "non-player characters" (NPCs) as they are not human, but look and act the part. The first of the characters to fulfill her dream and pass on is Iwasawa, the leader of Girls Dead Monster. Angel, whose real name is Kanade Tachibana, loses her position as student council president and the vice president Naoi succeeds her. Naoi uses powers of hypnosis to control NPCs to fight for his own interests against the SSS, but Otonashi stops him after acknowledging Naoi's existence and he subsequently joins the SSS. Otonashi regains his memories with the aid of Naoi's hypnosis and agrees to continue with the SSS. Otonashi befriends Kanade and invites her to join in on SSS activities. After Otonashi fully remembers the details of his life and death, he starts cooperating with Kanade to help the other SSS members move on, and Kanade is reinstated as student council president in accordance with their plan. Yui, the girl who replaced Iwasawa after she passed on, is the second of the characters who passes on. When mysterious shadow monsters begin attacking the SSS, Takamatsu gets devoured by one, only to reappear as an NPC. Otonashi reasons with the other SSS members and many of them agree to pass on in lieu of becoming an NPC, including the rest of Girls Dead Monster, Chaa of the Guild, and several unnamed members. Yuri destroys computers responsible for the shadow program, which was programmed to activate when love was detected in the world, to prevent it from becoming a true paradise and maintain its limbo state. Those who are left—Otonashi, Yuri, Kanade, Hinata and Naoi—hold a graduation ceremony where they thank each other for their support. After Naoi, Yuri and Hinata pass on, Otonashi learns that Kanade's regret was not being able to thank him for the heart she received from Otonashi after his death. Otonashi is heartbroken after she thanks him and passes on, as he has fallen in love with her. In the epilogue, a reborn Otonashi and Kanade meet each other on the street in the real world. In an alternative epilogue, Otonashi is shown to have stayed behind in the afterlife to help people pass on, which may have occurred before the events in the epilogue. Fairy Tail' ' Lucy Heartfilia is a 17-year-old celestial wizard who runs away from home to join Fairy Tail, an uncontrollably exuberant wizards' guild whose members are famous for their overly destructive antics. Along the way, she meets Natsu Dragneel, a boy who is traveling the land of Fiore together with his partner Happy, a blue flying cat, in search of his foster parent, a dragon named Igneel who had disappeared seven years earlier. Lucy is soon abducted by a renegade wizard posing as the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. Natsu rescues Lucy, revealing himself to be the real Salamander and a Dragon Slayer, a wizard with the abilities of a dragon. After defeating the imposter, Natsu invites Lucy to join Fairy Tail. Lucy forms a team with Natsu and Happy, where they take on various missions. They are joined by ice wizard Gray Fullbuster and armored female wizard Erza Scarlet, who investigate the actions of an illegal "dark" guild Eisenwald. Natsu and Lucy ignore the guild's rules to take on a high ranking "S-class" quest on Galuna Island, only to be joined by Gray and Erza. A rival guild Phantom Lordattacks Fairy Tail, resulting in war between the two guilds and Lucy being kidnapped; Fairy Tail eventually defeats the guild. The guild also crosses paths with Jellal Fernandez, Erza's childhood friend who is manipulated by Ultear Milkovich to revive the ancient dark wizard Zeref using the Tower of Heaven. Natsu defeats Jellal and the Tower of Heaven is destroyed. Two Phantom Lord members —Gajeel Redfox, a Dragon Slayer raised by the dragon Metalicana; and Juvia Lockser, a water wizard — join Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar, the renegade grandson of the guild's master Makarov Dreyar, attempts to take over Fairy Tail by setting up a battle royal, but is ultimately defeated and expelled. Forming an alliance with the wizard guilds Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter, Fairy Tail fights the dark guild Oración Seiswho have revived Jellal. Wendy Marvell, a Dragon Slayer raised by Grandine and the sole member of Cait Shelter, joins Fairy Tail along with her flying cat Carla. Lucy, Natsu, and the others enter the alternate universe of Edolas when their guild vanishes due to Edolas' powers. The group encounters Faust, the king of Edolas who intends to bestow a limitless supply of magic for his universe by harnessing the magic and the people of Magnolia. Happy and Carla also discover their heritage as Exceeds sent to Earth-land as infants on the orders of their queen Chagot. Allying with the Exceeds and Faust's son Mystogan, Fairy Tail defeats Faust and restores their guild at the cost of Edolas' magical power being drained. The group returns to Earth-land together with the Exceeds, one of whom,Panther Lily, forms a partnership with Gajeel. Several members of Fairy Tail, including Natsu, Lucy, and their allies, participate in an exam on their guild's sacred ground of Sirius Island in which wizards can advance to a higher rank and thus take part in more dangerous missions. During the exam, Fairy Tail is drawn into a battle against the dark guild Grimoire Heart; the dark guild is seeking Zeref, who has been living on the island. Aided by a reformed Laxus, Fairy Tail defeats Grimoire Heart, and Zeref kills the guild's leader Hades. However, the incident summons the black dragon Acnologia, which attacks the island. The spirit of Fairy Tail's founding master, Mavis Vermilion, protects everyone on the island from Acnologia's assault with a defensive spell, freezing them in time for seven years. After the spell expires, the returning Fairy Tail members discover that their guild is the weakest in the kingdom. The guild participates in a tournament called the Grand Magic Games to decide the kingdom's strongest guild. Also participating in the tournament areSabertooth, the current strongest guild, and Raven Tail, a guild founded by Makarov's resentful son Ivan. Fairy Tail aids Crime Sorcière, a guild formed by an escaped Jellal, Ultear, and former Grimoire Heart member Merudy, in investigating a magical anomaly around the tournament arena. After defeating Sabertooth and Raven Tail, Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games. However, Natsu, Lucy and the others are drawn into a conspiracy involving the Eclipse Plan, which involves the use of the 12 Zodiac Gatekeys so that a person can travel back in time and destroy Zeref before he becomes a threat. Due to the machinations of the future aspect of Rogue Cheney, a Dragon Slayer and member of Sabertooth, the Eclipse is used to bring dragons from the Great Dragon War through it instead. The Eclipse is destroyed during the battle between Natsu and Rogue, returning Rogue and the dragons to their respective time periods. Afterwards, Mavis spoke with Zeref about he will destroy humanity preventing any more upcoming wars to appear. Mavis vowed that Fairy Tail shall defeat him as the final battle will so arrive in the upcoming future. Anime